Hao ¡Ren es mio!
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: Hum es curiosa su relación con el ainu cabeza congelada. Se les nota a leguas la atracción que sienten entre si ¿O solo yo me doy cuenta…? Pero no dejan de ser torpes humanos y demuestran sus sentimientos de forma tan inmadura ¡Ridículos! ¡Haha…!/ renxhor


konbawa minna! siguiente fic que salio del horno!pues este se me ocurrio con 2 cosas 1 un fic en el que hacian mencion de que este momento le motestaba a horo2 como veo con mi hermanita shaman king (me gusta enseñarle animes) y paso el momento en el que hao le propone a ren que sea uno de sus subordinados (o algo asi xD) pues...

**Declaimer: **** e de admitir que no es mia la serie T-T gomene se que los desepcione**

******advertencias : LEMON! y mi primer lemon! aunque la historia n o es buena y menos el lemon es mi primer lemon y siempre lo querre T-T no me asecinen solo critique mi obra ANTI-maestra**

Chi fuera!

Aki: chi como rayos escribes estas cosas!

Chi: waaa quiereme asi aki!1

Aki: claro que te quiero aunque estes desquisiada *miradas*

yuki: hum par de tortolos...

kuran: wuahahaha los separare porque soy malo!

yuki: no no eres malo...

Kuran : claro que contigo soy bueno *mirada lujuriosa*

yuki: NO INTENTES VIOLARME DE NUEVO!

**Hao…. ¡Ren es mío!**

La fuerza de ese tal Ren Tao me tiene intrigado, tan oscuramente dorada. Su puro poder espiritual es algo que me serviría; sin olvidar sus ocasionales pensamientos arrogantes sobre aniquilar a los demás… que todos son cucarachas etc… En si su manera de pensar es parecida a la mía(o al menos lo era). Solo que se a dejado llevar por la confianza y cariño a los demás, sobre todo con mi querido hermanito. Para mí, eso es algo desconocido yo nunca me acerque a los humanos ni ellos a mi por miedo. Se me hace clara muestra de debilidad humana… pero es un tema entretenido para divertirme haha.

En conclusión quiero al Tao de mi lado; es un simple capricho mío, pero ese shaman me sería muy útil. ¿O no me acercaría a Yoh…? Pues intentare traerlo de mi lado… Pero al ser el gran Asakura Hao dudo que se me dificulte.

- Opacho ¿Qué te parecería si pongo a Ren de mi lado…?

- ¡Claro señor Hao le sería de gran ayuda!

Sin más me centre en este. Que no paraba de discutir con uno de sus amigos sin olvidar que su cuchilla esta involucrada. Hum es curiosa su relación con el ainu cabeza congelada. Se les nota a leguas la atracción que sienten entre si ¿O solo yo me doy cuenta…? Pero no dejan de ser torpes humanos y demuestran sus sentimientos de forma tan inmadura ¡Ridículos! ¡Haha…!

Aguarda el Tao salió del café; creo que es mi oportunidad… si, salió con su típico semblante molesto y arrogante… jiji ¿otra pelea…? Si eso otra vez se peleo por una tontería con el shaman del hielo. Mm tengo un plan.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba enfrente suyo, digo eso es tan fácil con mis poderes superiores…

- Tu me interesas Tao…

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso! ¡Contéstame Hao! - dijo gritando y amenazándome con su cuchilla.

- Lo que digo es que me agradas y que te quiero de mi lado Tao Ren… tu forma de pensar y tus poderes me son imposibles de ignorar… que dices ¿eh..? ¿Te unes conmigo? - conteste a sus preguntas tranquilamente con un toque de burlona arrogancia

- Dime algo… ¿acaso el gran Hao se siente débil y necesita ayuda del futuro shaman King Ren Tao…? - ¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡Acaso quiere provocarme! ¡Porque ese tonito orgulloso, burlón, odioso y arrogante va lograr hacerlo! Grr es solo un mocoso tranquilízate Asakura…

- Mira Ren lo q…- alcance a terminar mi frase porque….

- ¡Ren no se uniría a ti nunca! - uuuuy el ainu esta…. ¡celoso! Haha sabía que esto sería divertido… hum pero reacciono antes de llevar acabo mi plan… tsk tendré que acelerar las cosas ¿o no…? Tal vez Ren se ponga de testarudo.

- ¡Y a ti quien te llamo! ¿¡Eh? No hables de lo que no sabes Hoto… ¡esa es decisión mía…!

- Ren… ¿Qué está pasando, amigo…? - Tenían que llegar los demás, Yoh puede ser muy molesto si se lo propone… y los demás son cucarachas; Aunque le tengo que dar su debido crédito a la sacerdotisa y al descendiente de Fausto…

- ¡Nada que les interese! ¡Déjenme en paz! - Obviamente mi propuesta lo tentó, Y lo puso de mal humor; sobretodo el ainu baka… ese cabeza hueca debería darse cuenta que trae a sus pies al chino de ojos felinos. Pues mi plan es una espada de doble filo, si convenzo al picudito y se viene de mi lado seria una ventaja… pero a Yoh le falta bastante, me estaría precipitando. Sin embargo si no acepta será por el shaman de Hokkaido y tendré la diversión de juntar a los tortolos obvios. Ambas opciones tentadoras… ¿no?

Yo volví con Opacho para ver desde otro lado la divertida situación

El mocoso de cabellos violáceos salió corriendo a gran velocidad. Ignorando a la gente de la aldea que lo miraban raramente hasta el lago azul cristalino de los grandes espíritus, sin darse cuenta de que a no mucha distancia lo seguía un ainu un tanto torpe. Algo hiperventilado, con ganas de descuartizar a lo que se le pusiera enfrente o a **quien** se le pusiera enfrente, el chino sentía sus mejillas arder… obvio por el nerviosismo que sentía con el de cabello azul de hielo. Cuando al fin llego le dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo del pequeño montículo de pasto perfectamente verde y regado. Dio un cansado y resignado suspiro sonoro; aun sin darse cuenta de la persona que lo observaba preocupada.

- ¡Ren! ¿¡Estás bien…?- El tono preocupado y afligido del Hoto hoto sorprendió un tanto al heredero de la poderosa dinastía Tao (aunque e de admitir que ante mi son pequeños) esto provoco un leve sonrojo seguido de unos ojos en extremo abiertos.

-…- demasiado difícil para un humano responder esto, ya que en realidad las palabras tenían ahora otro significado…

- no me digas que…. ¡no Ren! Tú no te irías con Hao ¿verdad…?- ojos vidriosos, miradas, sonrojos…

-… - la misma respuesta. Son unos dramáticos ¡parecen adolescentes! Haha pero si son adolescentes! Este era mi momento de entrada ¡perfecto!

- ¡Claro que Ren lo ha pensado! ¿Verdad Ren…? - sonreí altaneramente para el ainu… Eso es ponte celoso hoto.

- yo…- uuuy ¡si el Tao esta de mi lado! Pero es evidente que este quiere demasiado al de Hokkaido como para dejarse doblegar por mí.

- más obvio no está… ¿no lo creen? - no puedo dejar que me quiten mi protagonismo.

- ¡Hao…! - el tono de su voz asustaría a cualquiera (menos a mi) estaba lleno de rabia, ira, celos y enojo. Por su parte Ren solo se divertía con el hecho de que este detalle le molestara a su amado idiota; claro aun con un poco de confusión en su mente… ¿o en su corazón…?

- Hao… ¡Ren es mío! ¡Mío mío mío mío! - gritó infantilmente, apretando los ojos con fuerza y atrayendo posesivamente hacia si al violáceo que estaba muy sorprendido. Con una mano posicionada firmemente en la cintura del afelinado señorito (si si yo también le digo señorito ¿algún problema...?) al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano tomaba delicadamente la barbilla fina de su amado ojos de ámbar. Yo sobraba aquí… así que me aleje un tanto para terminar encima de la copa de un árbol.

Poco a poco el de cabellos celestes acerco el rostro del Tao hacia su propio rostro, sus labios cada vez mas cerca mas y mas cerca, a unos pocos milímetros; hasta que el primer roce ligero provoco que el violáceo suspirara, temeroso, pero ambos sabían que querían esto… después de la pausa momentánea el ainu unió inocentemente sus labios con los de Ren. Lento, suave, con cariño y amor se besaron; movían sus labios al compas de los sincronizados corazones.

Pero era obvio mas que obvio era inminente que querían mas. Ren poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli azul; mientras que este metía sin permiso su lengua a la boca del Tao. Salvajemente recorría la boca del violáceo, Ren por su parte no hacia mas que estremecerse cuando la lengua de su acompañante rozaba la suya con pasión. Poco a poco se harto. Ren no se dejaba de nadie; se levanto un tanto para tomar el control del húmedo beso que se daban.

Las cosas no se quedarían así. No, lo sabían ambos, la prueba contundente fue la mano curiosa del ainu acariciando su pecho por debajo de la ropa. Una ondeada de calor los recorrió. Ren gemía y suspiraba con el contacto, no dejaba de sonrojarse… de aseguro pensaba: "¿¡pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?"

El de ojos negros (ahora nublados por la lujuria) separo el beso, que había durado tanto que sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Retiro sin cuidado la camisa de su koi y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos húmedos por el cuello hasta los pequeños pezones del chino. Donde se detuvo y lamio cuidadosamente hasta que se desespero y comenzó a mordisquear provocadora y salvajemente. Gemidos contenidos y escapados era lo que se le oía al Tao. Con su mano izquierda Horo Horo atendió el otro pezón; mientras que con la derecha pasaba su mano por el muslo de su uke hasta su trasero.

- ¡ah… a..h! ¡horo! M..aas…nnnn -;

Oops no fue buena idea rozar "eso" Ren ¿o si fue…? Porque Horo gimió roncamente

Ren aprovecho esta situación de debilidad de su rival y lo avenó al pasto quedando acostado el Tao encima del Usui.

- nyaa gatito….- vulgar pero excitante fue lo que dijo el ainu. Ante esto el de pico en la cabeza gruño avergonzado… pero pues era lo justo era turno de Ren ¿no?

Cual tigre desgarro la camiseta de su presa (porque la chaqueta ya había desaparecido) con finura digna de él, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y paso sus manos por el pecho fuerte del peli azul. Bajo y bajo hasta que… ¡bingo! Miro con arrogancia y lujuria el sierre del pantalón de Horo. Este se dio cuenta y para no quedar atrás ágilmente bajo los pantalones del oji dorado, haciéndolos desaparecer, causando que por unos segundos el otro perdiera el equilibrio.

Ren hiso lo mismo con los pantalones del otro. Por encima de la ropa interior dio sensuales caricias en esa parte que ya sabemos. Hoto hoto solo gemía un poco con sonoridad, de pura excitación. Desde hace un rato que los miembros de ambos estaban un poco alterados… o debería decir **muy** alterados. Hartos del jugueteo ambos se desnudaron completamente. Ren dio pequeñas lametadas al miembro de su koi; hasta que una mano lo empujo incitantemente metiéndolo en su boca un poco (como que se tratan con mucho cariño ¿no…?) con esta acción el hoto mordió su labio inferior y ahogo un gemido.

El heredero de la dinastía Tao no lo dudo y metió todo el miembro del de hokkaido en su boca. Comenzando un inexperto vaivén que poco a poco fue tomando forma y maestría. Ahora el shaman del hielo no pudo evitar gemir El peli celeste pasó su brazo y mano entre sus torsos hasta llegar al palpitante miembro de Ren el cual empezó a masturbar un tanto desesperado.

El Tao lameteo un poco los líquidos que salían en pequeñas cantidades y dejo un momento su tarea; lo que aprovechó el Usui para cambiar de posiciones terminando encima de **su** uke. Ren no dijo nada, solo un gemido ahogado cuando sus miembros se rozaron. Seguido de un corto beso pero muy demandante y profundo.

Horo horo acerco sus dedos a la boca de la persona que le hizo olvidar la idea de tener novia.

- R..ren tu… ¿q..quieres…?

- c..claro que… si… ¡baka! - dijo sin mas y desesperadamente lamio los dedos del ahora su amante.

Este sintió una onda de calor (mas del que ya tenía) al ver lamiendo a Ren sus dedos de esa forma tan sugerente.

El de ojos negros dirigió los dedos recién lamidos a la entrada del otro. Un dedo… el oji ámbar mordió sus labios un poco con el contacto moviéndose en su interior. Otro dedo mordió mas fuerte sus labios, un tanto por dolor y orto poco por sentir esa sensación tan nueva para él. Orto dedo ¡el dolor era insoportable…!

-Ren… oh enserio perdóname….

- n…no seas est…túpido esto no es AH nada….

- ¡como digas!

Poco a poco el Tao se acostumbró y se nublo de placer… placer placer

- ¿listo gatito?

-S..Si ¡y a quien le dices gatito!

Horo se rio un poquito de su reacción. Saco sus dedos, con sus manos cogió su miembro y lo introdujo un poco en la entrada virgen del shaman con cuchilla. Lo fue metiendo mas… pero para evitar mas dolor lo metió de un sentón. Ren se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y se le escaparon unas pocas lágrimas…

- estas bien Ren… yo yo no te quiero hacer daño …

- gracias por preocuparte… Ah.. p..ero yo esstare bien… - sonrió dulcemente … aguarda… ¿¡Ren sonrió dulcemente!

Cuando se acostumbraron ambos Horo empezó a moverse lentamente… hasta que no se resistió y empezó a envestir salvajemente a su uke, el cual no dejaba de gemir, suspirar, y gritar (solo un poco).

- ah Horo! Ah! Mas mas massss kya! Me corro!

- Ren Ren Ren! **mi ** Ren! yo también!

El violáceo de corrió entre sus vientres dejando caer sus piernas que estaban un tanto alzadas. Enseguida el otro se corrió adentro con un sonoro y ronco suspiro. Ren sintió como el liquido caliente corría en su interior, como pasaba… era simplemente… ¡placentero!

- Horokeu … yo… yo ¡te amo! - dijo un Ren de lo mas apenado del mundo. Pero iba enserio digo le hablo por su verdadero nombre….

- yo también… yo también te amo y mucho Ren

Cayeron exhaustos al suelo. Ren se acurruco como gatito en el pecho de su seme y descanso un poco. El otro coloco su mano en su espalda y ambos dormitaron un rato.

Lo que acabo de ver fue un tanto excitante… a de ser divertido… estaría bien hacerlo con Lyserg ¿no? hehehe


End file.
